Love Never Dies
by Nekura Tenshi
Summary: Sakura just lost Syaoran to a tagic accident and is having trouble getting over it. He visits her and helps her to let go of the pain and be happy...One Shot


_Summary_: Sakura just lost Syaoran to a tagic accident and is having trouble getting over it. So being the kind man he is, he visits her and helps her to let go of the pain and be positive and happy. They're 17 btw

_Disclaimer_: I don't own CCS no matter how much I wish I did

* * *

Love Never Dies

By: Nekura Tenshi

I don't know where I am, but I know it's dark and the moonlight isn't illuminating anything like it usually does. I could feel the rain, but just slightly, for it's almost to light to feel. With pure darkness surrounding me, it feels as if time is standing still. So I accompany it by standing in place. The silence feels almost deafening to my ears, that is until I started to hear rapid footsteps in the distance. Maybe I was just getting used to the darkness before, because now I can see that me feet are firmly planted on paved ground. The footsteps sound closer now, disrupting the silence and echoing into the distance. I could almost feel the person's anticipation, and it scared me. It scared me to an extent that no words could describe.

Now the footsteps feel as if they're ringing in my head. The closer they got, the more my fear grew and the more my heart pounded in my chest.

_Closer._

I can hear the persons breathing and it made my hair stand on end.

_Closer._

Their anticipation, excitement, it's so overpowering.

_Closer._

I can't take it anymore.

_Almost there…_

And I ran.

I've heard about being scared stiff or paralyzed by fear and I never really thought it could be possible. But I had just experienced it and I fear I may have snapped out of it too late.

I don't know where I'm running; I don't even know where I am. But where ever it is I'm going, I pray to make it there without harm. I guess you could say I'm blindly running away from my fears, but you would too if you were in my shoes. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing my wrist and it brought me to tears. Am I so scared, I'd cry when caught? I guess so. I tried to get away and my throat hurt from screaming for help. But it looks like know one could hear my shouts, and it was all in vain, as my legs gave out from under me.

In that moment, I realized that I can no longer run from him. I knew who it was the moment he touched me and when he did, it brought all my pain and loneliness back to the surface. I watch as my tears dropped silently to the ground, almost amazed at how there crystal-like form shatters as it hits the bottom. Then I remember why it is that I am crying and I closed my eyes tightly. The rain started to come down harder and it fit my mood perfectly. With all the pent up emotions I had, I just needed to release some of it somehow. So I lifted my fist and pounded it down as hard as I could. I think I might've snapped, because the next thing I heard was my own voice. "Why'd you do this to me?!" I found myself screaming in vain. Then everything went silent, even the rain.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm my breathing, I tried to blink back my tears. I began to look up, ever so slowly, but his image was blurred a little. Stupid tears. Why can't I be as strong as people think me to be? Why do I always have to lose the people I love? First my mom, then my dad, and now him. I can make out messy chestnut hair and his expressive amber eyes. I started to get lost in his amber depths when he suddenly whispered "I'm sorry I'm no longer here". And it started again – the waterworks. His voice was husky and sincere, but almost chocked by emotion. It was that voice and the words it spoke that made the tears spring to my eyes all over again. I tried not to cry though. I refused to cry again the night that - no, I won't think about it. I can't, it's too painful. But how is he - as I was having my mental battle, I felt him kneel down behind me and I lowered my head.

With all these damn thoughts swirling through my head, it's amazing how I didn't get a headache. But my mind, it felt – it felt almost numb, and my body felt cold. I can't feel anything. My mind seems paralyzed and my body feels frozen, but I somehow managed to feel his hand on my shoulder. Just that one simple touch sent warmth rushing through my veins and I loved. As he wrapped his arms around me, I leaned back into his toned chest and gave out a heavy sigh. Most of my thoughts, my fears, felt as if they were being sucked into him to be disposed of. For they no longer plagued my mind or tortured my soul. He was protecting me. Protecting me from the dangers that were trying to consume me. I guess there is no point in crying over him anymore, because that's why he's here. To let me know that he's safe and in a better place now. That he hasn't forgotten me and he still loves me.

Smiling softly at that thought, I knew that he would be watching over me and it brought peace to my tortured soul. Slowly, I left his embrace, turned around and looked at his glowing amber eyes. Love was all I could see in his eyes; love and concern. I knew he was worried about me, but he doesn't have to be. "I love you Syao and I always will". A soft smile made its way to my face, as my eyes started to brim with tears. With that said I told him goodbye and that he will always be in my heart. I wonder what gave me away. Was it the sadness in my voice? Or could he have seen it in my face or my eyes? Either way, he noticed it. For he kissed me softly then whipped the silently falling tears off my face. Taking a few deep breaths to calm my breathing, he helped me up. Well I have weak knees and they can get pretty bad especially when I'm very emotional. So knowing this and the current situation not helping at all, when I stoop up, I started to fall back down again. But my Syao has always been quick; probably from all those years of training for his clan. It was my soon to be clan as well. Who would've thought a drunk driver – a drunken truck driver – could take someone so strong, so determined. A wonderful man who had this huge future ahead of him. I stopped thinking about what made him leave me, when I was placed steadily on the ground again. Looking around, I saw that the scenery was beginning to change.

It now consisted of a dark night sky and a comforting light rain. The stars were shinning brightly in its velvety depths, and the moon was trying its hardest to be seen. I found myself standing on a path in the middle of the Fallen Oasis; a garden I made and opened to the public. Along with Syaoran, I was able to maintain this garden full of Cherry Blossoms, Peonies, Roses of every kind and other flowers. Huge boulders arranged in intricate ways, adorned some of the Fallen Oasis' lands. This was the exact spot where he proposed to me and that made this place even more special in my eyes. I looked up toward the moon, admiring how it gave everything a different light. I didn't get to marvel at it for too long though, for I heard Syaoran whisper that he had to go. No! He can't leave me. Not yet, it's much too soon.

I had to try my hardest not to cry again, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. Closing my eyes lightly, I leaned back into his chest and sighed. We stayed just like that for quite a while, but that all stopped when he moved his head from resting on top of mine. I felt his lips press lightly against my neck when I whispered a soft "I'll miss you". He held me tighter for a moment, before saying, "I love you with all my heart Sakura and even though I'm no longer here, I will always be with you". He then proceeded to take my hands in his and placed them over my heart. "Right here. This is where I'll be, and up in the sky watching over you. Just like the starts do every night. We will be together in heaven and the next lives to come, so don't worry about it and don't you ever think you're alone."

With that said, he disappeared, but I still felt the warmth he emitted around me. As if it was a barrier that would protect me from everything. He was always very considerate. I looked up to the sky and saw his face smiling down at me. I laughed a little. He was serious when he said he'd be watching over me from the sky. I didn't really think he meant it literally! Sighing, I smiled softly to myself and said my last goodbye.

He'll watch over me always and I won't ever truly be alone again. Maybe sometimes physically, but never emotionally or psychologically, because I know what he said is true. Having that thought in mind, I headed for home feeling a whole lot better than when I came. No sorrow or pain invaded my heart, my mind, my soul. My undying love for Syaoran overtook my whole being. I learned today that love never dies even If you do. And for that I am grateful.

The End

_This is my first story so please be nice when you review. And please review!! I really wanna know what you think of it so I can write more stories...and better ones at that._


End file.
